crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fever System
Fever System is a feature that award players for being online into the game. After specific interval, the system will reach certain milestone, which all gives items, game points and experience points. Available in the following versions: *'Fever System '(Most versions). *'Fury System' (Brazil). *'Concentration System '(Russia) *'Energy System' (China). *'Achievement Reward' (Vietnam). Basic Fever System gives rewards when connected, staying on lobby or playing fills up the bar. Also, when playing the bar fills 3x faster. There are milestones at 33% and 66%, which award players some of the following items once reached: *Obtain one from these items randomly *Fever Section change *10 MP Additionally, players may stand a chance to win "Big Luck" when the bar reaches its milestones if they are in the middle of a match (The system will inform players about it at the Result screen). In this event, the next milestones will be reached immediately (And the bar will fill up if players are already at 66%). Interval reward The bar will fill up 1% for every 1 minute idleing or 3% for 1 minute playing. When players finished filling the bar, it will slowly drain while applying bonus effect. Note that the bar will drain by itself even if players already log off the game. Until the bar depleted, it cannot be filled again. Depend on each server, Fever bar may fill faster, gives out more perks and drain slower during Weekends in some servers (North America, Indonesia and Vietnam). Additionally, players who own the Thompson Infernal Dragon gains 20% boost of the fill rate for Fever bar, making it much easier to reach F3 stage in a short time. Servers with Attendance System updated will reward players with 50% fever bar on specific days as well. Glitch *In CF Russia BC weapons, that acquires from Fever System, disappears while changing server, cause game cannot find the differense between 0 day 0 hour and "not acquired". (items acquire only for a 1 hour). Patched *In CF Vietnam, when getting an item from the system, instead of eliminating the old one completely, the one acquired from Fever System simply disappears when players switch channel / server. This giltch has been fixed in recent patches. *Trying to join Clan server in CF Vietnam will reset the Fever Bar, making it possible to farm Intrusion Coin to players' heart content. This glitch has been fixed in 1155 patch. *In CF Vietnam, the Weekend bonus perks does not end when Sunday ends - instead, it only ends at 5:00 (local time), same time when daily mission resets. Players can exploit this glitch to earn more EXP by filling the bar at before 5:00 - this way they can have Weekend bonus perk on Monday. *Also in CF Vietnam, playing past 00:00 will not reset players' fever bar upon logging out and logging in again. This can be used along with the above glitch to maintain Weekend bonus perk the whole week, at the only cost of not gaining any more Intrusion Coin. Media Fever0.png|Fever System (Old) Fever1.png|Fever System (New) Category:CrossFire Category:System